


Here Come The Girls

by IrisMoonstone



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, H.I.V.E. Series - Mark Walden, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 01:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrisMoonstone/pseuds/IrisMoonstone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when 2 angels trap 3 female assasains in a room? Find out...<br/>The unlikely meeting of the Black Widow, Mistique (marvel) and Raven (H.I.V.E.). And Crowly and Aziraphale just couldn't resist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Come The Girls

**Author's Note:**

> Crossover. My third fanfic.  
> See my second: "Playing With The Big Boys Now" if you like this!! (It's very similar...)

Three identical doors slid open into a white square room revealing the three equally suspicious women stood in the doorways. None of them seemed to want to make the first move, but the blue-skinned redhead took a small breath and walked slowly to the table in the centre of the room.  
Natalya followed suit, glancing at the final suspicious, slight figure, who then followed.  
Once they had all settled edgily at the table, they looked to each other for who would be the first to lay their cards on the table. The slight red haired girl, in a high-tech black catsuit, finally leant back and said in an American accent “So, I’m guessing neither of you know what’s going on either?” It was more of a statement but Natalya confirmed it as she spoke for her and the blue-skinned one, “No; nor where we are, or why.”  
Mystique relaxed ever so slightly on hearing the Russians speak, her layered voice almost caused a reaction in the other girls had they not already accepted that she had blue reptile skin, as she notioned “Well perhaps we should start with who we all are.” This got a nod of approval but still no-one volunteered. Mistique turned her sigh into a half-smile “They call me Mistique, I’m a mutant.”  
The cat-suited women also stifled a sigh of resignation “My name’s Natasha Romanoff, I currently work for SHIELD.” The final woman, dressed all in black with dangerous-looking twin katana sheaths on her back hadn’t moved an inch, though her eyes flickered fast, taking in every detail, but at this she raised an eyebrow at Natasha “SHIELD?” Natasha frowned slightly “Stands for ‘Strategic Homeland Intervention for Espionage and Logistics Division.”  
Raven nodded slowly, she knew the other two would never trust her if she didn’t state who she was, and somehow in this company she felt more inclined to tell the truth, or her approximation of the truth. They are both spies and experienced fighters, she knew, so she finally said “They call me Raven, I’m the bodyguard and personal assassin for the leader of both the Higher Institute of Villainous Education and the Global League of Villainous Enterprises.” Again there was almost a reaction in the girls; Natasha nodded slowly “I see.”  
Natalya continued “I can see that we’re all spies and experienced fighters, so between us we should be able to find a way out.”  
Mistique nodded “Sounds good to me.” Natasha’s half-frown was back as she lent forwards “This place is tight, we’re going to have to work as a team. So, Mistique,” she turned her head to the reptilian mutant “What can you do?”  
Natalya didn’t know what they meant by ‘mutant’ but she could see she was about to find out, so she kept silent. Her main focus was on Ms Romanoff, there was something about the young Russian/American that didn’t quite fit, she just couldn’t put her finger on it…  
Mistique interrupted her thoughts with a ripple of her skin as she transformed into Natasha, then Barack Obama, then back. “I can imitate people: body and voice.”  
Raven’s eyes flickered across to the mutant before returning her scrutiny of Natasha “Impressive, but that won’t be much help, there isn’t anyone else here and whoever organised this will now definitely know if they didn’t already.” Then in answer to a look of mild surprise and a raised eyebrow, “Cameras. There’s one in the corner over there,” she inclined with her head “And one in each doorway. The frequency of them shows that there’s no-one else in the building to watch us, and I doubt we’re here for anything else. Tell me, since when did a Russian-made-assassin work for SHIELD?” This last question, aimed at Natasha, did get a reaction. Natalya was bluffing, but after some consideration, it was a fairly safe bet. Natasha jerked at the statement, her mouth opened and closed slightly in surprise, confusion and fear. Composing herself, she said “How do you know?” A flicker of emotion visited Raven’s face “You’re not alone.”  
Mistique watched the proceedings with curiosity. Both these women are obviously experienced and, in their own way, powerful; undoubtedly useful people to know. The one named Raven had long ago scars crossing her face, and her hardened features and considerable muscles, visible even under the jumpsuit with all the possible weapons attached, promised a career full of fighting.  
The other red-head, Natasha, was probably older than she looked, with flexible limbs and, despite the catsuit, well camouflaged wrist-stings and even electronic stun fibres in her fingerless attached gloves. So, Mistique concluded, we’ll definitely be able to get out of here.  
Their brief respite of paranoia sparked thoughts into action. The sharing of pasts made a subconscious trust between the Russians “So,” Natasha’s business face was back “Can you find us a way out?” Raven realised that both women were relying on her escape knowledge to get them out, but she was used to that. “Well, there is an air vent in the ceiling, quite a big one too. Any volunteers to go first?” she allowed herself a wry smile, but surprisingly Mistique stood up “I’ll go,” she said, not waiting for an answer she sprang onto the table, calculating how hard she would have to kick to open the grate. Raven saw what she was doing and slid one of her black-clad katanas out. “Here,” she offered the handle to Mistique, who looked slightly confused by the dark material. “There’s a button on the handle, at the highest setting it can cut through anything.” She omitted mentioning the exceptions to that rule, figuring they didn’t need any doubting here. She stepped directly under the vent so Mistique could have some support underneath; she stepped lightly onto Raven’s shoulder and sliced the metal with the glowing sword. Meanwhile Natasha located the corner camera and shot it straight through the lens with her thigh-holstered pistol.  
Mistique slunk through the now opened vent, and Raven motioned Natasha to follow. She took a run up and leapt at the gap with Raven giving her a boost, before the assassin hauled herself up too.  
The vent was wide with very few openings but all three girls could tell the air was getting fresher as they headed towards the outside.  
After not very long with the experienced escapees, Mistique came to a stop and Raven recognised the hum of her blade as the outdoor air vent was opened. The three of them quickly jumped down and surveyed their surroundings.  
They stood on a windy concrete plateau, with simply the building behind them and the sea over the edge of the platform in front of them. At that point all three girls were thinking the same thing: So, how do we get off here? Raven, however, was surveying the building. She took her time as she perfected the plan in her mind. By the time she turned round to face the group, both of the other girls had guessed what she was up to and were waiting expectantly. Raven smiled, shark-like, at them and stepped in.  
“So,” She started “here’s the plan…”

Aziraphale slid a Doctor Who mug of black tea across the worktop and seated himself in a comfy swivel chair with his own milkier mug.  
Crowly glanced up at him as he slipped a sleek hand around the mug.  
“You missed the action, they’ve got out.”  
Aziraphale sighed mildly “Oh? Thought they would.” Then he frowned “What are they doing now?” Crowly frowned as well, their gazes riveted on the computer screen in front of them, it showed seven camera screens. One of them was blank. “Dunno” he admitted.  
The three girls were talking in a tight circle with their heads together. Suddenly their meeting seemed to come to an end as they all nodded and walked off in different directions.  
Crowly made a face “How’re they getting off then? Where are they all going?” Then he paused and thought a bit “What have they been planning?” he muttered. Aziraphale sipped his tea with a wondering face, then he pointed out the top left screen “She’s coming back inside, are they trying to find us?” Crowly was still searching the screens.  
“Where are the others though?”  
“Following” Aziraphale pointed at the same screen as sure enough Natasha rounded the same corner, they waited some seconds and Raven followed cautiously after.  
“Why did they go different ways though? Are they all stalking each other?” Crowly scratched his goatee.  
“Mmm,” said Aziraphale, and sipped his tea. “Well they are all spies and assassins,” He pointed out helpfully.  
“Mmm,” Crowly agreed. Then they realised that they couldn’t see any of them anymore, occasionally one of them would show up around a corner until they were out of sight but they’d never reappear in the next screen. The friends leaned forward simultaneously.  
“Curious,” said Aziraphale.  
“Uh-oh,” said Crowly.  
Then he felt something press against the back of his neck. He glanced sideways at Aziraphale who was looking mildly surprised with a black nuzzle prodding the back of his head.  
“Hello,” A Russian voice behind Crowly said “My name is Raven. I’m the most feared assassin in the world. I don’t believe we’ve met?” Her voice was polite but it was as cold as an ice core. Crowly smiled winningly, then turned to face her. “Hi, I’m called Crowly. And this is my friend Aziraphale. We’re angels.”   
Aziraphale turned to face them too, mug still in hand “Well you’d probably technically call him a daemon, more from hell really, you know.”  
Natalya and Natasha blinked. They stared at their angels to check for signs of lying, but didn’t find anything. They looked at it from as many different mind-sets and viewpoints that flicked through their experienced minds. But nothing mentioned celestial beings. And so what remains must be true…  
Raven addressed the smiling Crowly again “And why exactly did you bring us here?”  
Crowly tilted his head before shrugging “To see what would happen.”  
“Just for fun?” Natasha asked sceptically.  
Crowly sucked in through his teeth, looked at Aziraphale, who had disappointedly now finished his tea, then turned back to the interrogator and breathed out his answer: “yeah.”  
Natasha gave him a look, holstered her gun and looked at Raven, clearly thinking this is a waste of time. Raven sheathed her katana and tilted her head at the still-smiling daemon.  
“If you ever do this to us again, we won’t be so merciful,” She warned sternly.  
Crowly nodded “Absolutely, this is a once-in-a-lifetime experience…” Raven shared a look with Natasha, who grinned slowly. Then the assassin bent forward and whispered three names into Crowly’s ear. She drew away and they were both grinning evilly. Natasha raised an eyebrow, still smiling. “Ready?” She queried. Raven nodded and together they walked towards the door, which Mistique was leaning against, watching the interrogation and covering the only exit. She straightened as they approached and opened the door, with only a backwards glance at the still-smiling and still-disappointed angels, Mistique and Natasha slipped out through the doorway.  
Natalya lingered at the door for a moment more. Her eyes met Crowly’s and smiled, evilly. Then she followed the others out, closing the door behind her.

Out on the plateau a shroud shimmered into life, an F-22 landed precariously and a metal disc rose from the sea. They looked at each other, then they all sighed and swapped numbers.  
“If you ever need me…”  
“Not that you’ll ever need it…”  
“I probably won’t come but…”  
“Just in case.” Raven smiled. Then they all went their separate ways, some pretty extremely far. But they still have those numbers, just in case the only thing that could save the world was three acquainted female assassins, or just in case they wanted a fun night out sometime. Just in case.

Aziraphale looked up from his cup to his best friend’s face. Crowly was still smiling. Aziraphale sighed heavily and glanced upwards “Oh no. You haven’t stopped smiling, and I know that look. You like her, don’t you?”  
Crowly’s grin widened “Yeah, I like her, don’t you?”  
“Mmm, “Aziraphale stood up and rubbed his eyes “you’d make a great couple then. You realise she’ll never accept?”  
Crowly tilted his head at his friend “Well. We’ll see about that…” Aziraphale looked at him “No really… well, don’t say I didn’t warn you.” He considered for a moment “Although I will thoroughly enjoy telling you ‘I told you so’…” Crowly was barely listening. Aziraphale put the kettle back on, then brought Crowly’s attention back “So what did she say to you?”  
Crowly looked at him and swivelled in his chair, then he smiled even more mischievously.  
“An idea…”


End file.
